Astral Candescence
Category:terminology Category:Featured Articles The Astral Candescence is an object of sheer mystery (at this point in time). Rumors have it that it is an ethereal instrument that produces a magical "Astral Wind", which enhances the lives of whoever has it. It is locked in the Hall of Binding of Al Zahbi to prevent beastmen from stealing it. The Astral Candescence is the source of the entire Besieged conflict in Aht Urhgan. If the beastmen have breached the Hall of Binding and obtained the Astral Candescence this will need to be recovered by entering an uncapped BCNM in the stronghold of the beastmen who obtained it. The BCNM requires farming 2 Key Items from the beastmen within that stronghold to enter it. If Al Zahbi has the Astral Candescence *You will get a 5-15% XP bonus from defeating mobs with sanction on. *Sanction lasts from 3 to 8 hours depending on your rank *You can freely use the runic portals. Using runic portals for something other than assault will cost 200 IS. *You may opt for regen, refresh, or longer food duration upon getting sanction for 100 IS. *Shihu-Danhu will warp you as close to Jeuno as possible. (Occasionally directly into Ru'Lude Gardens) *Mobs will drop crystals upon being defeated. If Beastmen have the Astral Candescence *Sanction only lasts from 1 to 3 hours depending on your rank. *You can't use the regen/refresh/food effects upon getting sanction. *You can't gain crystals upon defeating mobs. *In the region that has the Astal Candescence, the effectiveness of Sneak and Invisible is reduced. In some cases, this effectiveness is reduced by 100%, essentially giving mobs either True Sight and/or True Hearing status depending on the type of the mob. *In the region that has the Astral Candescence, you will get an increased number of Imperial Standing points for defeating a mob. *Sharin-Garin will refuse to sell Runic portal use permits in order to conserve the power of the Runic Portals. Permits issued before the Astral Candescence was taken are still valid, however. Usage of the Runic Portal for Assault and for returning to the Chamber of Passage from a Staging Point remains unaffected. *In the region that has the Astral Candescence, beastmen are approximately 5-6 levels higher than what they con. For example, a mob that cons even match may actually fight like a Tough to Very Tough mob. *Shihu-Danhu will warp you further away from Jeuno but still occasionally sends you to Ru'Lude Gardens. You may only use this service once per Vana'diel day. *You can't receive the Experience Points bonus for defeating mobs. *Some vendors in Aht Urhgan Whitegate and Al Zahbi have reduced stock. *If a mirror is destroyed inside the base that has the AC, that mirror does not repop until Al Zahbi recovers the AC. *There is no music in the Commoner's Ward. However, people who were there when the Astral Candescence was taken will still hear the music until they are to move to a different area and come back. Recovering the Astral Candescence *Head to the region that has the Astral Candescence, either by walking there or by using the Runic Portal, if you still have a Runic portal use permit in your inventory. *Bring a party and be prepared to fight. Beastmen tend to have enhanced hearing/sight if the Astral Candescence is in that region. *Any Arachic Mirrors destroyed in that region do not repop until the Astral Candescence has been recovered. Eliminate the mirrors first. *The 2 temporary key items required to enter the BCNM in the zone vary by region. Zoning or logging out will result in the loss of the key items, along with accepting the black magic spell Tractor. *BCNM fight is uncapped, with 30 minute time limit. Beastmen do not recover HP should the party wipe. *As of the 10/18/06 patch, dying in the BCNM results in no loss of experience points. *Only 6 members in the party may enter BCNM fight at a time and all 6 members must possess both key items. *Buffs and TP carry into BCNM. *Boss NM will not sleep, will resist lullaby, and cannot be silenced. The 2 lesser NMs can be slept, however. *If you do not kill all of the NMs in the BCNM, then the ones you did kill will repop @ 33% for the next people who enter. Mamook *Take the zone from Woodlands that put you at (J-7) in Mamook Map 1. *You will need two key items to enter the BC, a Blue Bell and a Red Bell. These drop from Mamools at a rate of about 1/5. Everyone in the alliance gets one when they drop. *While fighting mamools, collect the tanscale keys that drop. You can use these to open gates later down the road. You can also bring a Thief to pick the locks. *From (J-7) in Mamook, hug the right wall then travel south then west then north until you find Mahogany Door at (G-6). This door can be picked by a thief or can be opened using either a Blue Bell or a Red Bell key item. *After the door is opened, you will be on (I-5) of Map 2. From this point on, be prepared to fight. The Mamools here check VT to IT to lvl 75 but are all true sight. All mobs here do not despawn, and some do not move around at all. ** Note: If you get tractored, you will lose your key items and will not be given access to the BC. After you enter the BC, your bell key items are gone. If you wish to re-enter, you must farm more. *Head in a SSW pattern, until you find the BCNM area at (G-11) Both a Blue Bell and a Red Bell are required to enter the BCNM. There will be gates that can be opened by the keys that drop in the zone. *The 3 NM are Mamool Ja. :*Sagelord Molaal Ja (BLM) (Boss) :*Forbidding Koheel Ja (THF) :*Shadelurking Zolool Ja (NIN) : Go in the order of BLM > THF > NIN. The NIN will use Mijin Gakure that can do upwards of 4000 damage. *The fastest the AC been recovered here was approximately 8H. See also: Mamook Incursion Halvung *The 3 NM in the BCNM are Trolls. Exact jobs are as follows: :*Chiliarch Gordarvor (PLD) (Boss) :*Hetairoi Vuryargur (MNK) :*Hetairoi Zarwarkur (RDM) *The PLD and RDM Trolls will cast Cure IV when any of the Trolls HP is low. It is recommended that you separate them from the MNK and kill the MNK Troll first using a PLD tank or NIN with lots of -Damage gear. Then kill the RDM Troll and finally the PLD. *These NMs are heavily resistant to all enfeebles. However, we found that the RDM can be slept somewhat easily. It's recommended to bring 2 Tanks (for the MNK and PLD), and to keep the RDM slept or kited. *Any of the Trolls within Halvung can drop the key items Musical Score - 1st Page and Musical Score - 2nd Page to enter this BC. The Troll cannoneers (MNK, PLD, RNG, and PUP Trolls) drop Musical Score - 1st Page and the Troll hoplites (WAR, RDM, and DRK Trolls) drop Musical Score - 2nd Page. *To reach the BC Area, head to the Decorative Bronze Door at (L-5) on first map. In order to enter this door, you must posess the Musical Score - 1st Page which drops from any Troll cannoneer in Halvung (the item is not lost when you pass through the door). There is a second brass door at (F-12) on the map past the first door - This is the BCNM area. Note that all Trolls in this 2nd map area are True Sight. *Fastest the AC has been recovered here was approximately 5H 30M. See also: Halvung Invasion Arrapago Reef Trip to BC *Zone into Arrapago from Caedarva as you would for the PUP or COR quest. * While in Arrapago, you will need to kill Merrow-type beastmen until everyone in your party or alliance obtains a Merrow Homunculus, and Lamia-type beastmen until everyone in your party or alliance obtains a Lamia Homunculus. Note that zoning, logging, disconnecting, or accepting Tractor will cause a player to lose these key items. * Pass the first boat and head through the Iron Gate at (J-9). A Lamian Fang Key or THF with tools is necessary * Head West to point B at (F-10) and continue onto Map 2. * Head to point I at (I-11). If you have not picked up the two key items on the way, do so now. If you hear a message involving a woman singing, this is the right way. * Use the Merrow Homunculus to enter this gate (and Map 8). The key item is not consumed upon going through the gate. * Head SW towards point J at (G-9) and continue onto Map 4. From this point on, the "Merrow" and "Lamia" type beastmen are "Nix" and "Lamie" instead, and they are all true sight. The surrounding skeletons are not true sound, and do not need to be fought. * From here, head south until you reach an open area. Head either east or west, as this area is basically a ring of land. There will be an tunnel at (H/I-9) leading into the central rock area, and the Tidal Gate (BC entrance) will be inside. * The BC allows a single 6-person party inside at a time. All party members must have both key to enter the Tidal Gate, and both items are consumed upon entering. *The 3 NM are Lamiae: **Lamia No. 11 (RNG) (Boss) **Lamia No. 18 (COR) **Lamia No. 24 (BLM) ***Kill the mobs, if possible, in that order. It has been reported once Lamia No. 24 is down, the other 2 Lamiae will go down quickly. Lamia No. 11 is known to stand back and shoot without meleeing if the person who has hate is out of melee range, but she is immune to sleep. Also note that No.11, as the main boss, can use Belly Dance (Charmga). *If any of the NMs in the battlefield dies, but the battlefield is not cleared completely, the defeated NMs will repop at 33% HP. *The fastest the AC been recovered here was approximately 4H 20M since beastmen took it.